A day off
by GeekyBookConsummer
Summary: A few one shots of The Winchesters, Castiel and Katheryn (an OC) doing a few none hunting related stuff.
1. A knight in trench coat

An knight in a trench coat.

 **Disclaimer:** sadly I do not own supernatural in anyway, other ways destiel would be a thing!

 **A/N:** I have only seen the first 7 seasons of supernatural and the beginning of season 8.

 **Summary:** The Winchesters and Castiel take Katheryn out for a ride.

* * *

She smiled happily as she felt the horse move underneath her, it had been forever since she had gotten a chance to rid again. The wind in her hair, the rhythmic beating of the horses hooves on the grass. The beautiful black mare was a perfect fit, she had never been so comfortable while riding. She wanted nothing more than go as fast as she could, because honestly there was no better feeling than riding a horse in full gallop. She let out an exited whoop as it leaped into the air over a fallen tree. She pulled slightly at the reins and slowed the horse down, steering it back to the boys. She had been hunting with the Winchesters for over 2 years now, it was quite exiting. You know, hunting things. But she missed her normal activities, sitting on a couch reading a book, watching Doctor who in the sofa, those kind of things. They just didn't have time for that anymore. If she read it would be about the creature they were hunting, and she only watch the news. If they had free time they'd spend it at a bar or asleep. She brought her horse to a stop when she reached the fence where they were leaning on. "I don't think I have seen you this relaxed before, Katheryn." Said Dean with a small smile. "Well I don't get much chance to relax when we are on the road now do I?" she retorted. "Suppose so."

"I just wish you would come along, I would love to see you ride." She whined, pulling out her puppy eyes. "I have told you before, I am not getting on a horse." "Are you scared or something?" his face hardened ever so slightly and she knew she had him. Dean hated being called weak, and now he only had two chances, in his mind, either climb on a horse or admit he was scared. "I am most certainly not." "Prove it." She said smugly. "Fine! But only if Sam comes as well." He grinned at his brother. They didn't like to admit it but they had quite an ego and Sam wouldn't let his brother belittle him. "No problem. I have actually been on a horse before." Dean snorted loudly. "Yeah right, you sat on a horse ages ago." "Really?" she had never heard of this before. "Yeah, when we were hunting down that phoenix." "You up for it Castiel?" the angel had been quiet so far, but she couldn't help but wonder what the mighty angel might do on the back of a horse. "I do not see why not. I will join, yes." He said. The boys went to get a horse out of the stables and quickly returned once that the horses had been saddled up.

They came out of the stables with their horses. Dean was holding the reigns of a slim but big black and white horse, he looked at it nervously when it snorted and threw his head in the air, Sam on the other had was holding on to a grey strongly build mustang. It was bigger than her mare, who was already quite big. And Castiel came out a white mare that had the same build as hers. He at least seemed comfortable with the animal, stroking its nose and whispering to it in enochian. They stopped next to her and stared a little confused at the creatures. "Well go on then, get on." She smiled. Sam who had done it before carefully place his foot in the strap, and with the grace of a disabled goose pushed himself up, practically dropping himself on the horse. Dean mimicked his brother's movements, but when his foot was in the strap the horse started to move forward, he grabbed on to the saddle and unhappily hopped alongside till he was able to remove his foot. She and Sam started to laugh but stopped when Dean threw them a death look. Castiel approached Dean's horse and grabbed the reigns. "Try again." She was surprised at that, Cas seemed to know his way around horses. Again, this time with a little more caution he pushed himself up, and after a bit of struggling found himself secure in the saddle. "Now how are you going to get on your horse?" Sam said. "There isn't anyone left to…" but he stopped halfway his sentence when Castiel easily swung himself unto the horse, with all the grace of, well an angel. Upon seeing all of their surprised faces the angel explained. "I am a soldier of the lord, I have been alive for millennia, I have ridden a horse before." Sam held his hands up in surrender. "I get it, a knight in shining armour. The real deal." Castiel looked down confused. "I am not wearing any armour?" "It is a just a saying, never mind."

Sam sighted, rolling his eyes at the angels confusion. They started with a simple trot. In the beginning she tried to tell them how to ride probably, but in the end she decided she would be perfectly content if no one got hurt. They were out in the open when she suggested a gallop, the boys were reluctant, but she had no problem persuading them. She send her horse in full speed and the rest followed. Quickly she found Castiel ridding beside her. He rode perfectly, as if he had been for centuries, which he probably had. She threw a quick glance behind her and let out a loud laugh at the sight, they were holding on as best as they could as their horses sprinted behind hers, they were trying to find a way to not fall of. "Just let your hips do all the work! Just let it happen!" she yelled to them. Castiel was going faster so she did to, he kept on getting faster and she realised the angel was trying to show he was faster than her. He was challenging her! She edged her horse on and stood up in her straps, allowing her horse to go at full speed. The angel quickly followed her example, his brown trench coat waving in the wind behind him like a cape. They were neck on neck going full of speed, adrenalin filled her as she let out another exited whoop. She looked to her side and saw a smile on the angels face, his eyes were closed and the wind blew in his face, sending his hair in every direction. He was completely calm and it felt so out of element to see him in such a state of grace. He looked so natural. When he looked back she turn her head away, realising that she had been staring.

They slowed down a bit, not wanting to overdo their horses. When they looked behind them they saw Dean and Sam coming towards them, Dean seemed to be getting the hang of it, as he no longer looked like a rag doll tied to the saddle, Sam on the other hand, was practically clinging to the neck of the horse, though there was a certain amount of thrill on his face. Their horses stopped when they reached them. The hunters sat back up and let out a deep sigh. "Oh come on, don't tell me that wasn't amazing!" "Well, it wasn't horrible." Dean answered, she smiled happily as they started to return, and they decided to not go into gallop again, because she was rather sure that they wouldn't all still be in the saddle at the end. The rest of the ride they talked and joked around, and she felt so perfectly at ease, wishing that time could just freeze for a little while. But eventually the ranch was back in sight and the ride was coming to an end. She desperately wanted to have a last sprint, but wasn't sure if she should. However when she met Castiel's eyes she knew that it was going to happen.

Slowly they started to go faster, it didn't take long before Sam realized what they were planning. "Wait, Katheryn. Don't you dare." But just then her horse flew in gallop, quickly followed by the rest, Cas smiled brightly when they started again. It had been forever since he had gotten to ride. It happened so rarely but when it did he found that he loved it. He often found that horses were one of god's best creations yet. They finally reached a halt when they got to the fence again. Sam and Dean were completely shaken but she catches them smile in amusement. She and Cas were able to dismount without any problems. Sam got of the horse, but with a little less grace, and Dean, well the horse didn't seem to want to stand still when it should. He had thrown his leg over the horse and was about to touch down when it jumped forward, he lost his balance and landed on his butt. This time they couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing as Dean grumpily got up, brushing the dust of him. "Not funny." He growled. They unsaddled the horses and returned them to their stables. When they were walking towards the impala she threw her arms around Dean. "Thank you for this Dean, it was amazing." "Well we couldn't just let your birthday pass without celebrating now could we?" she let him go and hugged the other two just as fiercely. Sam grabbed her by her waist lifting her up. She let out a surprised squeal. She did not like being picked up, she wasn't that small, and he was just a bloody giant. Of course when she gave Castiel a hug he awkwardly placed his arms around her, not sure what to do with them.

The next morning, she heard a painful moan coming from the rooms of the brothers as they got out of bed. She giggled slightly at the fact that these brave hunters could get stiff of just an hour on a horse back.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!


	2. The beach

**The beach**

 **Disclaimer:** I am sad to report that I don't own supernatural. "sigh" But i am working on it.

 **A/N:** I have only seen season 7 and the start of season 8 of supernatural.

 **Summary:** A little one-shot about the Winchesters, Castiel and Katheryn (OC) spend a day at the beach for Deans birthday.

* * *

She couldn't believe that they actually had a day off for once! They had just finished a case in San Diego, it had been a simple hunt, one rouge demon. They finished it easily, and Sam was acing to get back on the road, but Katheryn had other plans. They kept quiet but she knew it was Dean's birthday, January 24th. And they were not going to spend it on the road, they were going to spend it at the beach, whether he liked it or not. She finally convinced them to stay a day, just one day. And for some reason Castiel had decided to come along for the ride. The first thing in the morning she went out and bought bathing suits, seeing as they did not bring those things with them on hunts. She bought a simple light blue bikini for her, a pair of red shorts for Dean, grey once for Sam and Castiel a pair of blue once. She laid them out for the boys as she went to get some pie. There was no birthday without pie. When she went back to the motel and found the Winchesters holding up the shorts. "Hope that they are big enough, didn't exactly know your size." She smiled. "They'll do just fine. Is that pie?" "Yep! But first get those shorts on, the pie is for when get at the beach. Has anyone seen angel boy?" "He said he would be here." "Hello." They jumped at the sudden appearances of the angel. "There you are, we were starting to think you wouldn't show up." Dean smiled as he threw the shorts at Castiel. "Come on, get ready." Dean and Sam made their way towards their room, to get ready. "What does he mean with get ready?" "Put on the shorts." "Why?" "So you can swim, you twat." He looked confused as hell but didn't argue, he started to work on his pants. "Not here! Cas, what the hell! In the bathroom!" she laughed a little when the confused angel walked away.

She quickly stripped and put on the bikini, perfect fit. She looked at her body in the mirror and felt a bit uncomfortable, she didn't really mind the scars, and she was used to them. They were signs of how she had fought and one against incredible odds, with and without the boys. But still, sometimes she wished she didn't have them, people stared at her when she wore short sleeves, let alone now that they could see nearly everything. The door to the bathroom opened and Castiel made his way inside, he quickly turned around when he saw that she was half naked. "I am sorry, I didn't realise you weren't dressed yet." "No don't worry, this is a bikini. Does the short fi…" she turned around and stopped mid-sentence, he was still completely dressed. "Castiel, I thought I told you to put on the swimming shorts." "I did." "No you didn't, you are still wearing your normal clothes." She stopped for seconds before she sighed deeply. "You are wearing them as underpants aren't you?" he nodded, still not completely understanding what he did wrong. Then Dean and Sam came in to clarify it. "Features I though we told you to change?" "He did." "He... You are wearing them as underpants aren't you?" grinned Dean. "I am not supposed to?" "No, you are supposed to wear them like this." Sam said before pointing at him and his brother. "I thought you told me not to take of my clothes in front of you?" the very awkward angel said. "You are not supposed to strip naked in front of each other, but you are allowed to actually wear a swimsuit around each other." Hesitantly he took off his other clothes.

She raised her eyes at his chest. The boys were muscular as hell but Castiel wasn't in bad shape either. A little paler and a little more flat, but he looked good. "Looks like Jimmy Novak works out." Castiel frowned at the oldest brother's comment. "Come on, let's get going to!" Winchester walked outside with no problem, they had their scars as well, but on men it was a sign of, well hotness. Plus of course the abs, and the biceps. She on the other hand was a little more hesitant, and frankly the angel seems to. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "It is so weird, why is it such a scandal for women to be seen in their underwear, but when they wear these bikini's it is alright. Why is that?" "Honestly, I have no idea. I say, blame it on society." They continued down the street, she didn't even realise she was still holding the angels hand. They were talking and laughing with the boys, she was trying to keep the pie away from Dean, which turned out to be a real challenge. She almost managed to ignore the stares of the people. Lots of women and several men were staring at Dean, Sam and even Castiel while they walked by. However she felt eyes gliding over her body as well, only they weren't looking at her because she looked cute or hot, but because they saw the scars. Her back was littered with them, after an attack of nasty hellhound. She had some on her arms, from rough stitches and bite marks, for werewolves, vampire and others. Gashes on her legs, her chest, she even had a long knife mark on her cheek, from where Crowley had been a bit impatient. Even a few burn marks. But she held her head up high and continued to smile. She did know that Castiel noticed it as well, he squeezed her hand whenever she noticed someone's glance.

They arrived at the beach and she placed out one of the towels that she had brought with her. They sat down, as she started to unpack the pie. "Pecan pie!" grinned Dean. "Only the best for our birthday boy!" she ruffled his hair, he hated it, but she didn't care. Dean happily grabbed a piece of pie, followed by Sam. Castiel stared for a little while unassured if he should take a piece. With a little grunt she shoved a plastic plate in his hands. "Eat. You'll like it!" He ate a little piece, and stared in shock at the pie. He didn't like to admit it, but it was really amazing. He let out a little humming noise as he ate another piece. Sam nearly chocked when he heard the sound the angel made. "Cas? What the hell?" "What? I like the pie." he still had a mouth full of pie. "We should probably put on some sunscreen." She said once the pie was finished. "Nah, we'll be fine." Dean grinded. "We've been in the sun before. " Not because you hunt demons that you can fight the sun." "Don't worry about it."

He started to get up. "Oh no you don't!" she grabbed the sunscreen and jumped up. Dean started to sprint towards the water quickly Katheryn started to run after him. The sunscreen in her hand she leaped up onto his back as he stumbled into the water. She threw the sunscreen onto his chest, but he grabbed her hands and pulled her over his shoulders. Katheryn let out a surprised squeal as she landed into the cold water, but she held on to his wrists and kicked his legs from under him, causing him to topple into the water as well. They both were laughing when they popped up out of the water. Sam was laughing hysterically on the beach, even Castiel had a little smile on his face. She looked at Dean with a devilish grin on her face, they stormed forward and jumped the other boys. Dean grabbed his brother while, she threw her arms around Castiels waist. Seeing as he was an angel, he would probably have little problem actually throwing her of him, but surprised by suddenly being grabbed by her and the confusion of what was actually happening she managed to drag him into the water with ease. She pushed him underwater soaking the angel. She looked up to see that Dean had managed to get Sam in the water as well. Though Sammy was a lot younger than Dean, he was a lot bigger and stronger. But it seemed like he didn't mind, as they were both fighting in the water, pushing and pulling each other under water. She was grinning at the typical behaviour of the boys when a strong pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her under. Surprised she turned around and grabbed the legs of the evil menace, also known as Castiel, and pulled him under with her. Who knew the angel had a playful side?

They ended up "fighting" with each other for the next hour. There was no way in hell she could win form the boys. Don't get her wrong, she was strong and a good hunter, but they were a little older and had been training a lot much older. But she was fast and good under water, she had no problem going under and pulling them down that way. Eventually she decided to go out of the water. She took out her book and put on some sunscreen just to be safe. She had been reading for a while and watching the hunters and the angel. They were swimming up and down the shore, talking to people, having fun. She wished there was more times like these. But she knew that wasn't possible. Castiel came out of the water to, he sat down next to her on the towel, leaning over her to see what she was reading. Of course he was wet and the cold water dripped onto her back. "Cas! What are you doing?" she shoot up at the cold touch. "Looking at what you are reading." "You are completely wet! God that was cold." Suddenly a wolfish grin plastered itself on the angels face, it looked like on Dean threw on when he was up to no good, and he pulled her into a hug. She squirmed. "Let go! You're freezing!" she did not know what had gotten into the angel, but she liked it! Eventually he let her go. She shivered a little and laid back down, Castiel looking over her shoulder.

Normally she would tell him that it wasn't appropriate to do that, but she didn't really mind. He was reading along with her, she knew he could probably read a lot faster, being an angel and everything. But the fact that he took the time to sit there and read with her, meant a lot. She was had been reading for quite a while when the other two came out of the water thinking they were getting tired of swimming she put her book down and sat up. They walked up to her and suddenly bend down, and grabbed her. She started to fight them trying to get them to let get, but they were only sorry attempts. It ended up with Sam holding her under her arms and Dean held her legs. They pulled her down into the water, she stopped fighting it. They dropped her into the water making her skin down. They stayed in the water for a little longer until it started to get darker. They grabbed there things and headed back home. They stopped at a little restaurant to eat a little snack. They started to go back to the motel when Katheryn realised they had left the bag with the towels and others at the restaurant and she quickly ran back to get them. Their server stood there waiting with a little smile and gave her the bag. "Thanks!" she smiled and ran back. When she reached the street corner where they had been waiting for her she noticed that 4 girls were standing around them. They could have been models, they looked so perfect, and they were flirting with the boys. Dean was really comfortable, seeing that it happened a lot, Sam was smiling a bit but Cas was completely nervous, he was not enjoying it and didn't seem to understand what was going on, as usual. She stood there for a little while, looking at the boys reactions to the beautiful women, when one of them noticed her. She nudged the other one and they started giggling madly.

Suddenly she remembered, she wasn't beautiful in anyway, she was full of scares. She hung there head as the other girls looked at her as well. Dean, Sam and Cas turned around, still smiling a bit, wondering at what they were laughing. They saw her standing there and her entire body language changed, they stiffened and turned to the girls. Dean snarled at the girls before all three turned around and walked towards her. They smiled and Dean threw his arm around her she couldn't help but smile when they joined her side. Without giving the girls another glance they walked away. She couldn't help but smile, and they fell to the back of her mind. Once at the hotel they put on their pyjamas and the Winchester went into their rooms. "She loved the boys, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate a bit of privacy. Dean gave her a tight hug and thanked her before they left. She knew it had been a while since they had a day of, let alone a birthday party. Castiel stayed with her a while and when she sat down in the bed, he port herself up against the headboard. She turned to look at him, giving him a questioning look. "Well I can't just leave without knowing the ending of the book now can I?" she shrugged and continued.

It was getting really late when she finally finished the book and closed it. They had snuggled up against each other without noticing it really, his arm around her shoulder. "You know about those girls earlier…" "Don't worry about it. I am used to it." "I was wondering, why were they staring and laughing? I don't understand." With a sigh she turned around. "I am not what people would call beautiful. I have scars and burn marks on my entire body. It makes people stare. Plus the pentagon tattoo on my hip." "Sam and Dean have the same tattoo, and scars." "Yeah, but those are a sign of manliness by guys, they are considered ugly on a girl." Cas thought about it for a little while. "I don't think you are ugly." She raised her eyebrow. "Do you now?" "I think you look nice." "Nice?" "Yes nice." "Well thank you Castiel. I think I am going to bed now." When the angel made no move to leave the bed she turned herself down and turned out the light. The bed moved when he to laid down. Did angels sleep? She didn't think so. But she was too tired to care, she fell asleep with the angel by her side.

The next morning when she met the boys at the impala, she had to do her best not to say "I told you so." They were moving with care and it seemed as though they were in pain. Sunburned. She raised her eyebrow at them while she sat down in the backseat with the angel. "Not a word." Grunted Dean while they took off. She kept silence but grinned when she saw the red skin under their shirt. Poor boys. ;)

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
